Nina
Nina is a character within the Breath of Fire Series. She is the lead female character in every game. About Nina (ニーナ) *Name: Nina *Race: Wyndian *Birthdate: May 19th *Height: 162.8cm *Weight: 42.2kg *Hair color: Light blonde *Eye color: Dark blue-greenish brown *Likes: Vegetables *Dislikes: Braggers *Occupation: 2nd Wyndian princess *Voice actor in game: Hikami Kyouko The 2nd princess of the Wyndian kingdom and little sister to the kidnapped Elina. She and her good friend Cray go on to search for her sister when they meet Ryu, a dragon. Like Ryu, many of her incarnations share similar traits, namely blond hair and wings. Of her appearances, Nina's first three incarnations are the most identical; all are members of the angelic Fae tribe, as well as princesses. There is an implied romance between her and Ryu in each rendition of the franchise though it is not always explicitly shown. In Dragon Quarter, Nina is neither a princess nor even naturally winged. In some games Nina has been classed as a member of the Wing Clan or Fae, a winged tribe. The Wing Clan were winged warriors who lived around Wyndia, the older members of the tribe could transform into large birds. However, it has been theorized that their wings degenerated as time went on, until a point came when they didn't have wings at all, this is certainly true in as much as in the first two games Nina and the other Fae had much larger wings than in some of the sequels. Appearance Nina is always portrayed as a young girl with blond hair and the wings typical to the Wing Clan, except in Breath of Fire V where she has no wings at all but Air Purifiers on her back. She is almost always wearing some type of dress or robe in each game. Biography Breath of Fire I In the first Breath of Fire, Nina is introduced in her hometown of Wyndia (Or Winlan in the US Version.) The king of Wyndia, her father, was poisoned due to his decision not to ally the Dark Dragon clan by the Wizard of Karma. So alone Nina sets off to force the wizard to give her the remedy for the poison and along the way is joined by nameless Wyndian guards. In the Japanese GBA version, two guards are named after Jiiku and Rai, two characters from the doujinshi Princess of the Wings, which takes place after the events of the game. They successfully make it to the tower of Karma but are quickly immobilized by Xeon Gas, which is deadly to the Wing clan. One of the guards escapes the tower mortally wounded and flies back to Wyndia to help rescue Princess Nina. Ryu, since he is not of the wing clan, is unaffected by the Xeon gas and saves Nina. The pair return back with the Remedy and cure the king's poison. Nina then joins Ryu in his journey. Later on in the game when the party must save the people of Carmen, Nina attempts to put the time key in at Tock, causing a portal in time to open and swallow her. She is sent years in the past to Tunlan, where she developes Amnesia and is cared for by a couple there. By the time Ryu and party can find her, she has aged a few years. With Jade's help(unknown to them,) they cure her condition and she rejoins the party with the ability to become the Great Bird. :For the full article on Nina from Breath of Fire I, see here. Breath of Fire II Unlike our heroine in the first game, this Nina has a pair of black wings and has been exiled from her home country of Wyndia. According to legend a child born with black wings to the royal family will cause misfortune to Wyndia. In order to protect the country, the child must be killed, as mandated by law. Thus when Nina grew wings, they were black like in the legend. Unable to kill their beloved daughter, the King and Queen told the country she was dead and sent her off to the Magic Academy in Hometown, forbidding her to come back in order to protect her from people who knew of the legend. Because of her painful past, Nina is shy and sometimes without confidence. Nina first joins the party when Ryu and Katt come to her aid in recusing her little sister, Mina, who has been kidnapped by the infamous Joker gang. Joker promises to release Mina if Nina becomes his slave and demand that she bow to him. In the Japanese version, he tells her to lick his boots. Nina manages to bury Joker under an avalanche of rocks while Ryu and Katt secure Mina. However, Joker turns into a demon and the trio fight and defeat him. Ryu and Katt accompany Nina and Mina to Wyndia castle, where Queen Hina denies knowing Nina and casts the party out of the castle. Later in the game, when the party has to journey to the capital of Evrai and can only be reached by air, Nina volunteers to use the power of the wing. Returning to Wyndia Castle, Hina reunited with Nina and explains that she forbad her to come back simply to protect her. She explains they have missed her and now the king lay on his death bed, wishing to see her again. The King and Queen understand Nina's wish to use the mark of the wing and subsequently she is allowed access to the basement to do so. She is confronted by the Guardian who ends up being Nina 1, whom reveals that she is her great, great, great, great grandmother. Nina 1 says it is her fault for marrying a man from another tribe and that is why the Wing clan has lost their inheritance. After obtaining the mark, Nina leaves in the middle of the night to transform into the Great Bird, which is irreversible. Much to Nina's dismay, Mina steals the Mark and runs up into the ceremonial tower and locks the door. She tells Nina she didn't know she had been exiled nor that her wings were a bad omen and that since she is weak, this is the only thing she can do. Mina becomes the Great Bird in Nina's place, but is only accessible up until the scene with the dragon at Gate. :For the full article on Nina from Breath of Fire II, see here. Breath of Fire III New to the series is the introduction of the third Nina whom we meet as a child. She continues the tradition of Nina II by being an offensive magic caster. However, she does not have wings in the beginning of the game. Feeling pity for the young child Ryu after being abused in an effort to make him turn into a dragon by Balio and Sunder in front of the King and Queen of Wyndia, Nina decides to release him from the castle jail. Nina is very young and naive, so Balio and Sunder trick her into unlocking their cells where they then capture her to use her for ransom. Ryu quickly saves Nina, hiding from Balio and Sunder until they escape into the city through the castle graveyard. Throughout the first quarter of the game they are chased by the two stallion brothers, meeting Momo along the way. They eventually are caught again by Balio and Sunder and forced to fight in the tournament to reclaim their freedom using Momo and leverage. Ryu meets and duels Garr, where he loses, but is given his freedom per the winner's request. Ryu, Nina, Momo and Garr fight and defeat Balio and Sunder later on the bridge. During the second half of the game, an older Nina joins you. Whether or not the wings on her back are real or not is up to debate, considering only one other person in Wyndia has a pair. It's quite possible they are ornaments, as they are too whimsical to support hovering. However, various concept art pieces show them to be real, as in some pieces of art, shown in the "Breath of Fire Official Complete Works" book, on the back cover, she's shown to lose feathers or, in other pictures, have then adjusted from their original pose. In fact, the two most commonly seen designs (shown below) show her slightly hovering or floating off the ground, although it is impossible in the game. Also, in some parts of the game, her wings twitch and flutter when she stretches or moves in certain ways, further indicating that they are real. Most likely, they are real, as all Ninas before and after her have real wings (although Nina from Breath of Fire V is an exception). :For the full article on Nina from Breath of Fire III, see here. Breath of Fire IV Appearing once again as the princess of Wyndia, but a la Breath of Fire 2 she is not the only one this time. In Breath of Fire IV Nina meets Ryu while searching for her missing sister and fellow princess of Wyndia. Being a proper princess she is a bit naive and unreliable. :For the full article on Nina from Breath of Fire IV, see here. Breath of Fire V In Breath of Fire Dragon Quarter Nina is a victim of a experiment that surgically grafted Air Filters into her back. To keep the experiment secret, she also had her vocal chords removed which made her the mute character instead of Ryu, another difference for Breath of Fire: Dragon Quarter from the main series. :For the full article on Nina from Breath of Fire V, see here. Magical Abilities Nina has great magical abilities throughout the series. She usually has the highest AP and Magic Attack, but her physical attack and defense are slightly lower than average. In Breath of Fire I and IV, she was the group healer, while in II, III, and DQ (V) she played the role of the magic-attacker, competing with Deis. Gallery Image:NinaBreath.jpg|Nina from Breath of Fire Image:NinaBreath1.jpg|Nina again from Breath of Fire Image:NinaBF2.jpg|Nina from Breath of Fire II Image:NinaFire2.jpg|Nina again from Breath of Fire II Image:NinaBF3.jpg|Nina from Breath of Fire III Image:NinaBreath3.jpg|Nina again from Breath of Fire III Image:NinaBF4.jpg|Nina from Breath of Fire IV Image:NinaBF5.jpg|Nina from Breath of Fire V Image:Nina3D.jpg|Nina 3D Render bfa6926e2273f3ad5c31f3009b04a2d4.png|Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 Nina Card Category:Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Breath of Fire III Characters Category:Breath of Fire I Characters Category:Breath of Fire II Characters Category:Breath of Fire IV Characters Category:Breath of Fire V Characters Category:Wing Clan Category:Playable Characters Category:Breath of Fire I Category:Breath of Fire II Category:Breath of Fire III Category:Breath of Fire IV Category:Breath of Fire V